Cantarella Revenge
by syntia.amano
Summary: Hanya Cantarella yang menceritakan tentang Len dan Luka dan Rin yang agak posesif terhadap sang kakak. Tidak ada pembunuhan dan bersetting di kehidupan sekarang. Don't like don't read! Maybe OC too


Title : Cantarella Revenge

Genre : Romance x Drama

Pairing : LenxLuka

Disclaimer : I Don't own anything -3- , cantarella tetap milik yang bikin dan para vocaloid milik crypton

Summary : Hanya Cantarella yang menceritakan tentang Len dan Luka dan Rin yang agak posesif terhadap sang kakak. Tidak ada pembunuhan dan bersetting di kehidupan sekarang. Don't like don't read! Maybe OOC

A/N : XD Bangkit dari writer block dan selagi nunggu tugas datang, mosting FF baru dikarenakan pinjem laptop dan Toshi tersayang nggak ada data fanfict dulu serta malas beli pulsa internet. Hope you like it!

o.o

"Hey, katanya hari ini ada guru baru loh!"

"Hah? Masa? Gak percaya!"

"Aku dengar katanya guru perempuan yang mengajar di kelas vokal!"

"Hah? Uhh semoga masuk kelas kita, masuk kelas kita!"

"Uuh dasar cowok! Ada guru perempuan aja langsung bergerombol!" keluh saudari kembarku yang langsung nyolot sambil melirik ke arahku yang duduknya berjauhan karena pembagian tempat duduk secara acak. "Len, jangan ikut-ikutan!" ancamnya dengan menggunakan bahasa mata, aku tertawa garing.

Aku Kagamine Len, kelas vocal tingkat menengah bersama dengan saudari kembarku Kagamine Rin. Kami berdua kembar identik hanya berbeda kelamin dan tentu saja sifat. Kalau Rin itu kelihatan hyperaktif, aku biasa. Kami juga memainkan alat musik yang berbeda meskipun suara kami sama-sama tinggi. Sejak kecil kami berdua senang menyanyi dan sudah menjadi duet Kagamine, atau itu yang sering dikatakan orang tentang kami. Kalau hanya salah satu dari aku atau Rin di suatu tempat pasti orang lain langsung mencari yang satunya. Begitulah anggapan orang tentang kami, si kembar yang hampir tidak pernah terpisah.

"Len, nggak penasaran?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasku, karena hanya aku satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak terlihat heboh dengan berita tentang guru perempuan baru. Aku menganggukkan kepala sedikit ke arah tempat duduk Rin yang langsung dimengerti olehnya. Sejak masuk ke sekolah ini entah kenapa Rin agak begitu posesif denganku. Setiap perempuan yang sedikit saja aku lirik pasti langsung mengundang amarahnya, mungkin dia merasa tersaingi sebagai seorang wanita atau dia jadi merasa tersingkirkan?

Dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku yang langsung kubalas dengan senyum garing. "Kalau aku nggak tahu Rin posesif berat sama kamu, pasti aku ngerasa Rin itu manis ck ck ck," decaknya sambil menggelengkan kepala sedih.

"Kalau kau bisa membuat Rin jinak silakan saja," candaku yang langsung membuatnya meringis. Bukan hal aneh sih, soalnya Rin itu terkenal sekali sebagai pecinta hal-hal yang err lumayan agak aneh. Misalnya kesukaannya yang sama sekali tidak mendasar atau lebih baik dibilang sebagai cinta tak bersyarat(?) kepada road roller, dan kecintaannya yang tak berujung kepada… ku? Jangan lupa ditambah dengan ke-hyperactive-annya lengkap membuat cowok-cowok yang semula tertarik padanya pun kontan menyerah karena merasa tak mampu mengikuti gairah hidup saudariku tercinta.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut pink panjang sepinggang memasuki ruang kelas. Kontan semua anak langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing dan terutama yang pria, langsung memperhatikan guru baru itu dengan seksama, kecuali Rin dan aku tentu saja! Karena aku bisa merasakan sengatan listrik aura hitamnya yang sengaja ditujukan padaku kalau sampai aku menyukai guru baru itu, sehingga tidak bisa terfokus pada guru itu.

"Selamat pagi semua, namaku Meguriane Luka. Aku guru praktik not balok kalian yang baru mulai minggu ini sekaligus sebagai pengganti wali kelas kalian yang cuti sementara dikarenakan sakit lambung."

"Psst, pasti Meiko-sensei kebanyakan minum sake lagi," bisik teman sebangkuku Rinto, karena kami semua tahu kalau wali kelas kami itu mempunyai penyakit lambung dikarenakan hobi minum sake. Tapi namanya juga hobi, meskipun dilarang dokter pasti tetap dilanjutkan.

"Yaa, semoga saja Meiko-sensei bisa berhenti minum sake, atau paling tidak mengurangi jatah minum sakenya menjadi paling tidak seminggu sekali bukannya tiap hari," doaku sambil berharap kalau di luar sana Meiko-sensei sedang tidak bersin.

"Kalian yang disana! Apa ada yang ingin dikatakan?" seru guru baru itu yang langsung membuat kami secara serempak menjawab "Tidak!" Eh? Aku mengawasinya, Meguria-ne… Lu… ka? Gadis berambut pink dengan mata aqua? Beberapa kilasan balik kembali ke otakku. Luka-sensei juga memandangiku dengan heran. Waktu sesaat berhenti bagi kami yang tiba-tiba dipecahkan olehnya.

"Lain kali dengarkan dulu kalau sensei sedang bicara, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" jawab kami. Luka-sensei kembali menghadap ke arah kelas dan sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadaku kecuali saat sedang mengabsen, itupun hanya beberapa detik. Aku melirik ke arah Rin yang kelihatannya juga sama bingungnya denganku. Apa ini lelucon?

o.o

Beberapa tahun kemudian….

"Luka-neesan, aku dengar pacarmu melamarmu?" senang Rin sambil berhambur ke pelukan saudari tiriku, tepatnya kakak perempuan tiriku yang masih menyandang nama keluarga ayahnya demi mengenang almarhum ayahnya karena tidak memiliki sanak saudara yang lain.

"Rin, darimana kamu mendengarnya?" tanya Luka sambil tertawa membalas kesenangan Rin sama besarnya. Aku memandang kedua gadis yang sedang berpelukan itu dari tangga. Niatku untuk turun ke bawah dan bergabung bersama mereka pun sirna saat tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit yang menghujam ketika Luka tersenyum.

"Hehe, sumber informasiku kan banyak." Rin memandang ke arahku. Sial! Dia melihatku. "Len! Kamu tidak member selamat ke Luka-neesan?" tanyanya polos. Aku tersenyum, berpura-pura bahagia dan menuruni tangga, langsung berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Len…" Luka memandangiku cemas. Aku tersenyum, senyuman palsu.

"Selamat ya Luka-sensei, aku turut senang mendengarnya," ujarku dengan senyum lebar. Luka memandangiku seolah aku sudah agak gila, dia tertawa hambar.

"Terima kasih Len-kun," ujarnya agak parau. Aku memandanginya sambil tersenyum sementara Luka seolah menghindari tatapanku dengan membuang muka.

"ARGHHH! Kenapa suasananya menjadi nggak enak sih?" kesal Rink arena suasana aneh yang timbul. "Len kenapa kamu masih memanggil Luka-neesan dengan sebutan sensei? Terus Luka-neesan kenapa menghindari tatapan Len? Seperti ada sesuatu yang nggak boleh aku tahu," curiga Rin sambil menyipitkan mata dan melipat kedua tangannya. Aku memandangnya dan tersenyum lebar, aku tidak pernah bisa tidak tersenyum kalau berhadapan dengan tingkah saudariku meskipun dia terkadang menjengkelkan.

"Gadis dalam hidupku kan Rin, aku nggak butuh gadis lain," candaku yang langsung membuatnya mayun karena kata-katanya dulu aku gunakan untuk melawannya. Aku melirik ke arah Luka yang langsung mamalingkan muka setelah kedapatan sedang memandangiku. "Rin, malam ini ada pesta topeng kan?" tanyaku tanpa sedikitpun memandang wajah Luka yang aku tahu sedang tersentak.

"Iya, ah! Apa kau mau datang Len?" tanyanya ceria, mungkin karena aku sudah bilang akan melewatkan pesta topeng itu karena aku harus memperbaiki senar biolaku yang rusak sekaligus men-stem-nya. Aku tersenyum sedih dan menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi kamu nggak bisa mengantarku kesana?" sedihnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku mengelus rambutnya dan memandang langsung ke arah Luka yang kini tidak memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Tidak, tapi kuharap aku bisa memberimu kejutan kalau bisa menghadirinya," ujarku dengan nada datar. Aku bisa melihat Luka menahan nafasnya menanti kata-kataku selanjutnya. Aku berpaling ke arah RIn dan mengangkat dagunya. "Sampai jumpa besok Rin, aku harus segera pergi," ujarku sambil mengecup punggung tangan Rin. Rin menganggukkan kepala dan mendoakan keselamatanku sebelum aku berbalik pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Luka.

o.o

"Len…" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilku. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink yang disanggul ke atas dengan menyisakan kepangan-kepangan kecil yang berjuntai di samping. Dia memakai pakaian seorang lady, atau putri? Sedangkan aku memakai pakaian wizard lengkap dengan topi besar, selain itu aku mewarnai rambutku dan memastikan kalau sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara asliku mala mini. Aku tersenyum, dan dia masih bisa mengenaliku.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu lady?" tanyaku sambil member hormat kemudian memandang wajahnya, "Atau aku harus memanggilmu princess?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan yang langsung digengamnya dan membawanya ke arah pintu samping hall yang kini digunakan sebagai tempat berdansa.

"Len…"

"Psttt, kita bisa membicarakannya nanti," ujarku sambil meletakkan telunjuk jariku di mulut sebagai isyarat agar dia diam. Gadis itu menurutiku dan tanpa kewaspadaan sedikitpun mengikutiku.

Setelah jarak antara kami dan hall cukup jauh serta memastikan tidak ada orang disekeliling kami yang bisa mengidentifikasikan apa hubungan kami yang sebenarnya atau lebih gawat, identitas kami, aku melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh beberapa langkah. "Apa yang ingin sensei bicarakan?" tanyaku dengan suara asli.

"Len, apa kau membenciku?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Aku tersenyum. Bukankah itu pertanyaan bodoh? "A… aku tahu kalau mungkin aku sudah menyakitimu, tapi kalau… kalau memang seandainya demikian aku ingin… aku ingin mengulang kembali pertemuan kita jadi karena… karena aku…"

"Sttt," suruhku dengan menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Sebaiknya sensei menarik nafas terlebih dahulu, kalau sampai sensei pingsan aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada yang lain," ujarku yang dengan santai menaikkan bahu, dengan sadar membuat gadis yang berada di depanku bertambah cemas. Dia memeluk tubuhnya, berusaha untuk menghangatkan? Menyembunyikan? Melindungi? Dirinya dariku. Hal yang cukup aneh kalau kalian bertanya padaku.

"Len… aku…" Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lonceng yang keras berasal dari speaker gedung. Aku dan dia berpandangan cukup lama, membiarkan hanya bunyi lonceng di antara kami berdua sebelum aku tertawa dan dia meringis. "Kau pasti mengingatnya," kesalnya.

"Legenda Cinderella, kalau itu yang kau maksud. Dan benar, aku menunggu. Menunggu Cinderella berlari kembali ke rumahnya sekali lagi bukan untuk menghindari pangeran dan hilangnya sihir, tapi untuk menemui pangeran yang lain."

"LEN!"

"Ah, atau sejak awal memang tidak ada pangeran di istana yang disinggahi oleh Cinderella sehingga Cinderella berlari ke arah istana lain?" tanyaku sinis diikuti dengan pemahaman baru. Wajahnya memerah, karena kesal, atau menyesal?

"Sejak awal…"

"Kau berniat mempermainkanku, begitu kan maksudmu Lu-ka?" Dia memandangku dengan tajam dan membusungkan dadanya, berniat menelan semua sanggahan, bantahan, atau kenyataan? Yang aku ucapkan padanya. Menguatkan diri meskipun aku bisa melihat kepalan tangan dan tubuhnya yang bergetar. "Inside of you, I see..." Aku memandang gadis itu dan melepaskan topengnya tanpa mencoba untuk menyentuh kulit gadis berambut pink itu. "Myself…" Aku membuka ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan sanggul rambut itu terjatuh "…hiding in you memories." Dan mengecup beberapa helai rambut yang entah kenapa membuatnya bergetar namun dengan arti yang berbeda. "But…" Aku menjauh. "To be linked with the scent of your sweat…" Aku memandangnya. "I might… merely be affected."

Aku langsung berbalik dan menjauh. Sial! Kenapa tadi aku mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh. Aku berjalan dengan cepat, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan panggilannya. Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku. Harus! Atau aku tidak bisa menghadapinya seperti tahun-tahun yang sudah aku paksakan itu. Aku tidak…

"LEN! BERHENTI DISITU ATAU AKU AKAN TERUS MENGEJARMU SAMPAI AKU KELELAHAN DAN MENGOBRAK-ABRIK KAMARMU SERTA MEMBUAT RIN TAHU TENTANG KITA!"

Berhenti. A-ku ber-hen-ti. Tunggu! Apa aku diancam? Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan dengan satu tarika kuat aku dipaksa untuk menghadapinya. Mimpi burukku selama bertahun-tahun ini. Tangannya menelangkup pipiku dan dengan kedua telunjuknya menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir. Aku… menangis?

"Len, kamu masih belum mendengar apa yang mau aku katakan. Jadi diam dan biarkan aku bicara!" suruhnya. Aku sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi. "Please capture me."

o.o

A/N : Ok! No rating M, so I stop here! R&R please


End file.
